


Blueberry Pancakes

by rockinellie



Category: Trolls (2016)
Genre: Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 00:31:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8599915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockinellie/pseuds/rockinellie
Summary: Branch spends the night at Poppy's. Assuming he's left for the day, she takes that time to really treat herself.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So the beginning part was based off an actual experience in my real life. Whoops.
> 
> I've never written like, explicitly before. So please bear with me if it's not the best, I was blushing while writing most of this! ^^; 
> 
> Thanks for your time and hopefully you like it!
> 
> Song: One Step at a Time by Jordin Sparks

It was well known that the new Queen spent many nights at the base of the tree with her friend, Branch. Less known was that sometimes he trekked up to her house at the uppermost branches and spent the night there in her bright pink pod that lit up as the sun went down. Most of the Trolls didn’t really care either way, whether she was at the base or at the top, she spent her days helping the citizens and meeting with King Gristle and overseeing projects to better help her subjects. Whatever it was she did in her free time? Well, as long as she did her best, they were there for her. Branch worked around the tree as a sort of handy man. The years living on his own and building his own home had made him handy with tools and ingenious with finding out-of-the-box ways to make life easier. So he devoted a few days each week to go around the tree and prevent the less-handy Trolls from killing themselves through some kind of freak bed-and-window incident. The appointment he had early in the morning was up in the upper branches, close to Poppy’s pod. So the two of them decided to move their “sleepover” up to her house instead. It was cozy and he’d gotten used to everything being pink lately. In fact, he almost preferred some pink around. It made him feel at home and kind of warm and tingly.

Poppy had, with his help, designed and built her own separate pod from her Father’s. The pink walls had a slightly-less-pink pink floral design painted across the inside. There was a large window that overlooked Bergentown and all of her furniture was bright as could be. The couch was a vibrant blue that was only a few shades brighter than Branch’s hair. A low bookcase, bright green, was under the large window and had potted plants and some photos across the top of it. A rug covered the pink floor, too, this one a bright purple. Really, it was the exact opposite of Branch’s warm and earth toned house under the roots of their tree. Not that he minded much. The kitchen saved everything in his mind. Poppy knew Branch liked to cook and bake and allowed him to use her kitchen as much as he liked. It had plenty of natural light from a small window and skylight. Everything was also bright in the kitchen but he didn’t mind because she had everything he could ask for (thanks to help from Bridget). Often if he spent the night at her place he’d get up and cook breakfast. 

The bedroom was also very nice. The bed was particularly large and so incredibly soft he thought he was sleeping on a cloud the first time he spent the night there. Outside of the mattress she had a stuffed blanket (she called it “down” which he didn’t know what that meant but it was nice anyway) and her pillows were like smaller mattresses. No wonder she brought her own pillow to his house. And as the living room, the bedroom was also wild colors. Attached to her bedroom was her small and functional bathroom. Unhappily she had given up space for a bath so she could have another closet for her crafting supplies. Therefore, the bathroom was simple: shower, toilet, sink. At night they would take turns showering and then brush each other’s hair out until it was dry. They slept curled up together and rarely one woke without the other.

So it was to Poppy’s great surprise that when she woke up in her bed she was entirely alone. Sun peeked through the window and washed the bedroom in a warm light. The bedroom door was shut and she felt Branch’s side of the bed to see how long he’d been gone. It was cold to the touch and so she assumed he had left early. That made sense: usually if he had work really early he’d head out and then they’d meet up for lunch instead. Poppy stretched under the covers, savoring the smooth and silky feeling of her bed as opposed to the stiff and almost-uncomfortable bed Branch had. Whenever she spent a rare night in her own home she had the most wonderful dreams and last night was no exception. Most of the time her dreams were about adventures or singing (or both) but last night had brought on an incredibly rare experience. Even now, awake, she could feel his lips on hers and his hands around her waist. A blush creeped to her cheeks as she let her mind bring back the last lingering memories of the dream and the sensations that accompanied it. Slowly she dragged her own hands down her torso towards her pajama shorts. With them spending the night together constantly she rarely had an alone moment to take care of herself and he seemed to want to move slower than a glacier.

Meanwhile, Branch had not actually left her small pod. While she was lying in bed remembering a rather appealing dream he was in the kitchen finishing up a stack of blueberry pancakes. The table had been set. After setting the pancakes down he stepped towards the bedroom door to wake her when his rather sensitive ears picked up on a strange noise. His ear twitched and he looked around the living room. Slowly he walked around the entire living area, training his ear on the reoccurring slick noise, trying to discern what it was and where it came from. It wasn’t until he heard her moan through what he guessed was a hand covering her mouth that realization hit him. Both of his own hands clasped at his mouth to cover the audible squeak that he let out and he rushed for the front door, cheeks blazing. His hand clasped over the knob when he realized if he ran out and left breakfast out she would still know he had been here long enough to hear her. Cursing in his mind he flinched when he heard a rather more audible moan from the bedroom. Damn, damn, damn. Surely it would be weirder for her to come out and find prepared food but no Branch? Would she believe him if he said he had an emergency call (for the first time)? Maybe if he sat and pretended like he hadn’t noticed that would be the best option. 

The next whimpering moan from her room had his ear twitching and the heat in his cheeks spreading over his body. Well, okay, logically she couldn’t go on forever. All he had to do was try to his best ability to ignore it. Even if that was getting increasingly hard to do, since her moaning and all those /noises/ she was producing was stirring something up inside him. They had been sharing a bed and living situations for a month and the most they had done was make out a little (when she had instigated) but it didn’t mean he didn’t think about her in a more familiar sense. Although he did try to be incredibly respectful to her, they were dating, and always touching each other. And she smelled so nice and her voice was out of this world and she was always so excited to see him. Branch ran a hand through his hair, trying to focus on anything but her heavy breathing. Maybe if he told himself a story he could force himself through it. As he took a step towards her bookcase his cursed ears picked up on her breathily whispering his name. His legs turned to jelly and he barely caught himself before collapsing into a pile on the floor. Certainly he had heard wrong.

But no, there it came again: her sweet, clear voice breathily calling out his name. Branch knew it was a lost cause right away. Shakily and uncomfortably he sat down at the table and gripped the butter knife tightly in his hand. Unfortunately for him, Poppy was not a very quiet girl in any aspect and as she started to enjoy herself more she got louder. It wasn’t the moans that really got to him, it was the little pitched whimpers and the little high-pitched gasps when she clearly found a sweet spot. Not to mention the slick and wet noises that proved exactly whatever it was she was doing. He was certain that he was going to explode from the sheer force of trying not to listen when she finally, finally climaxed. The cries from that echoed around him as the new noises of her getting ready reached his ears. Before he had a chance to try to look like he was doing anything but listening to her the bedroom door opened.

There was a long, long silence as she stared at Branch who stared at the breakfast. His face was an entire shade darker than normal all the way from his cheeks to the tip of his ears. After a moment of silence she sat at the table with him and before she could open her mouth he turned his head to her. His eyes refused to leave the stack of pancakes.

“Uh, I made blueberry pancakes for you.” 

Poppy’s cheeks finally went magenta and she laughed a little, sounding unnatural to her own ears. “Oh, thanks. I love pancakes.” 

Both averted their eyes from each other and tried to eat their pancakes in relative comfort. Although honestly it hardly worked and even as he said good-bye to go to his gig they could barely meet each other’s eyes. Poppy rubbed her neck as soon as he was gone. In their time together she had realized his hearing was exceptional. If you dropped a pin he could hear it and tell you where it had fallen. So it stood to reason if he had been standing in her house at all he could have heard her whispering his name. Damn. Well, but if he had been there why didn’t he leave if he’d heard her taking care of herself? Surely if the roles were reversed she would have left right away. For a moment the thought of hearing Branch in his most private of moments crossed her mind and she felt a heat in her belly. Well. Maybe she would have stayed, too. It was hard to imagine him doing it at all considering how put-together he seemed to be and how often he was around her. When did he have time? Maybe between jobs. Poppy’s mind raced ahead of her, leaving her to scramble after it and the thoughts were coming and going so quickly she was in a spiral of feeling before she even knew what was going on.

In between jobs he would slip home and, frustrated from spending yet another night in her embrace but not being able to know her as well as he’d like, he’d quickly pull- Poppy squealed and shook her head, bright pink cheeks flushing as she pressed her hands to them. Oh, God, she was a mess. Still, even trying not to think about it, her mind rushed back to the mental image of him, pressed against his front door. All his clothing still on, but his short pushed down just far enough for him to hold his thick, throbbing cock in his hand as her name hung on his tongue. Desperation creased in his expression as he tried to finish before his next job, before he had to see her again and get no relief. Poppy sighed dreamily. To make this Troll so beyond his normal realm of control? She would die if it was anything close to reality. Not to mention if he made the cute faces she always imagined him making…her breath caught in her throat. Maybe it was time to press their relationship to the next level.  
\-------

 

Branch’s day was incredibly difficult to get through. Every down moment he remembered Poppy breathily saying /his/ name while her hands were between her legs doing what he clearly wished he could be doing. The only conclusion was to spend his day busy as possible. He fixed what he had been called to fix and then spent the rest of the day helping his neighbors with menial tasks. At one point he had gone door-to-door and asked people if they minded if he looked and made sure their homes were secure. By the time he made it home it was late. The sun had already set, the pods were lit up, and he was ready to collapse into bed and let the creeping, pink thoughts of his girlfriend take over. The whole walk to his house from the middle of the tree had been him fighting the thoughts of her in a desperate attempt to not draw attention to himself. So, when he opened the door to his dugout he was surprised to see a small, sparkly, pink invitation sitting on the table by the door. 

Glancing around for Poppy he flipped it open and was relieved when he was not assaulted with glitter. The inside was a scrapbooked version of his bedroom. Puzzled, he tried to find any kind of information other than that but besides the glitter heart drawn onto his covers. Setting the card back down he locked the front door before heading to his bedroom. As soon as he pressed the door open he halted, his jaw dropping open and his cheeks flushing straight away. There, on his navy bedspread, was his incredibly bright pink girlfriend. Branch rubbed his eyes, certain he was clearly imagining her. What had been in his lunch? Had anyone gotten close to it with the periwinkle mushrooms again? But when he looked again she was still there, lying on her stomach, her pink flesh bright in the darkness of his décor. The only thing on her that was /not/ her skin was her flower crown, which sat around her head as it always did.

“Po--,” Branch breathed, eyebrows knitting together in clear confusion. He looked over his shoulder, trying to find an explanation and avert his gaze from her rather nice physique. “Poppy, your clothes...I think maybe…” 

He was having a hard time focusing on words and sentence structure, but luckily for him she seemed to be able to understand him regardless. Or, rather more like unluckily, because she rolled over onto her side and dragged a hand up the curve of her hip. Branch was not made of steel, despite what people seemed to think, and his eyes followed her every move. The dress she usually wore did her no favors, her figure was perfect in every way, and Branch could feel his skin getting warm. Not to mention the rising issue that was demanding his attention between his legs.

“Welcome home,” Poppy said sweetly, her voice sugary and clearly teasing. “I was beginning to think you’d /never/ make it.”

“Uh?” Branch’s tongue felt alien in his mouth. Like it was thick and stupid. Slowly her leg dragged up her other, making her hip more pronounced and he took a shaky step towards her. When he got close she reached out for him and he took her hand in his. Gently she pulled him closer until she could press his warm palm against her bare hip. Quickly his eyes averted. 

“Did you get your invitation?” Poppy was closer than he thought, as her breath was hot against his ear. He let out a sigh as she kissed his cheek and then his neck, wrapping her arms around him to pull him close. Naked wasn’t too weird to Trolls. After all, Guy Diamond was naked literally all of the time. But there was something a little different to Guy’s casual nakedness and Poppy spread out on his bed, beckoning him over and having him touch her. 

“Uh, yeah, I got it.”

Poppy laughed under her breath, tickling his neck and making him moan softly. This was going to be his undoing. All his wanting to be a gentleman, to wait for a little bit, to let them go slowly so they weren’t scared off or…he didn’t know why he’d been waiting so long to make any kind of move, honestly. Now that he could feel her soft skin under his hand he was certain that waiting had been a fool’s errand. Poppy laughed again and he felt his blush deepen; he had been staring and she had noticed that he just couldn’t seem to function at the moment. After a moment, his free hand wrapped in her hair and pulled her head back. This was how it was done in his novels, after all, and he didn’t know what he was doing. Her breath caught in her throat, making a gasping raspy noise that drove every insecurity from him. With sudden sure-ness he pressed his mouth to hers, the hand on her hip dragging up her body, caressing her as they kissed. Thankfully she gasped at his touch, so now he knew he was doing something right.

Unfortunately, she seemed to be a bit more eager and knowledgeable in what she was doing. As he was starting to feel confident in his soft caresses and gentle kisses her hand gently stroked up his inner thigh. All those years of chosen seclusion meant nobody- except himself- had touched his thighs at all, let alone with the gentle and confident stroke Poppy supplied. Branch grabbed her waist tightly and gasped as her hand shifted to something a little more prominent and he jerked back and away, putting some distance between them and pacing the length of his bedroom. Both of his hands grabbed fistfuls of his hair and his breathing was awful ragged.

Surprised, Poppy sat straight up, “Branch?”

“Ye-ah,” Branch’s voice pitched at the end of his word and he cleared his throat, “Yeah just a moment Poppy.”

Poppy watched him from her position on his bed. Quickly he paced from one side of the room to the other, his eyes trained on the floor and his fists holding tightly onto chunks of his hair. Oh, boy. After a few minutes, he stopped and took a deep breath through his nose, letting it out through his mouth. Poppy perked up, hoping that meant he would resume their moment. Although he had stopped pacing, he had not moved towards her yet.

“Hey,” Poppy said gently, earning her a small grunt. “If you’re not ready, Branch, that’s okay. You don’t have to do anything you’re not comfortable with. I’m not going to rush you. I love you and I can wait.”

Branch shook his head, opening his mouth to respond but before he could she had started to sing.

“We live and we learn to take  
One step at a time  
There’s no need to rush  
It’s like learning to fly  
Or falling in love”

“Wait, Poppy-“

“It’s gonna happen when it’s  
Supposed to happen and we  
Find the reasons why  
One step at a time.”

“No, Poppy, you’re not letting me talk,” Branch rubbed his temples with his hands, “It’s not that I don’t want to. Clearly I want to. There’s really no hiding that at this point.” He rolled his eyes and sat next to her on the bed, his eyes refusing to meet hers. “And it’s not that I don’t trust you, or that I think…I don’t know what you think I’m thinking.”

“Nothing. I think you’re nervous and that you’ve never done this before. I know you love me and I know you want to. I just don’t think you’re ready, even If you want to.” 

Branch considered this for a moment but shook his head, “I want to. I’m ready. I’m just shy.” There was a pause and he took her hand in his, kissing her palm gently, “So please, be careful and slow with me? And try not to always burst into song about my insecurities.”

“Aw,” Poppy giggled, “But it’s so fun!” 

“Oh, is it so fun? So fun you’d rather that than this?” He pulled her against him, his arm wrapping around her waist and pinning her to his side. Their mouths came together in a fiery kiss and he let her hand go to caress her thigh. Pulling back he caught her dazed expression and the blush in her cheeks before she could compose herself.

“Well. If you put it like that. Maybe I’d prefer that, instead.”

Smirking, Branch kissed her again. Every steamy scene he had ever read in his lifetime came floating to the top of his memory. Some of them seemed a bit of a stretch, some of them seemed like perhaps they would work. Nervously he let his hand travel up her inner thigh, gently working his fingers into the slit he found there. To his surprise the books really did mean wet. And to his relief her reaction was immediate, one of her arms wrapped around him tightly and she gasped against his mouth, her other hand hovering over his as if she wanted to help him. Gently he broke their kiss so he could kiss at her neck and shoulder. Poppy whispered his name and he pushed her back onto the bed gently. Bringing up his leg, he straddled her as he pulled his vest off quickly, tossing it to the side. Her hands caressed his bare shoulders and he smiled a little, trying to get rid of the nervous butterflies in his stomach. Slowly, as if she was afraid of scaring him, her hands traveled down to his shorts. With a short nod from him to continue, she sat up a little to pull them down. He averted his gaze from her and closed his eyes, a blush spreading back across his cheeks as his cock sprung free from his shorts.

Poppy giggled and Branch’s eyes snapped open. Looking betrayed he opened his mouth to ask her what exactly she was laughing at when she leaned forward and kissed the tip. Instead he only managed a groan, and taking that as a sign to continue, she took the entire length of him into her mouth. Now, Branch had read plenty of romance novels in his time. Actually, they weren’t as bad as people made them out to be, and they were often donated to the second-hand shop, making them incredibly cheap. The only downside was that, well, they didn’t explore everything that could happen. So this was a new development, one he hadn’t seen coming, and he had no idea what to do. Outside of what he did do, which was let out a low moan and grab her head with both of his hands. Never in his life had he thought he’d be in this position with anyone-let alone this girl he had fantasized and dreamed of for ages. As far as Poppy was concerned, he was living up to her rather incredible imagination. His face stretched into an almost-grimace with his jaw slack open and his eyes screwed shut, he lined up with every fantasy she’d ever held about him. Only now he was a bit bluer than she had ever pictured before. Pulling back with a ‘pop’ she wiped her mouth off and looked up at him. He peered down at her, blushing and breathless.

“You okay?” She asked, giggling again.

Branch nodded and pushed her back onto the bed. Swiftly he kicked his shorts to the side and leaned down to kiss her again. “Why are you laughing?”

“Cause I never thought this would ever become reality,” Poppy said genuinely, brushing her hand in his hair. Touched, he opened his mouth but she giggled and talked over him, “You know, cause you move like a glacier.”

“Is that so?” Branch asked, rolling his eyes. “I didn’t know trying to be respectful of my Queen was a bad quality.”

“Not bad! Boring!” 

Branch’s flat expression budged when she started laughing under him, and he smiled too, rolling his eyes and pinching her cheek. “Don’t you like to laugh a lot while I’m trying to be romantic here.”

“Aw, Branch,” Poppy stilled, smiling at him, “I just like to have fun. I’m sorry, I’ll focus.”

“Uh-huh, I’m sure. You’re very good at paying attention.”

“Hey!” 

“Just saying.”

Rolling her eyes and giggling again she pulled him against her, “Less talking more thrusting.” She was delighted when she got the response she had been gunning for: his smile wiped off his face and was replaced with a nervous blush and averting eyes.

“Jeeze, Poppy, could we maybe not be so direct?” 

Branch looked even more nervous when her legs wrapped around his waist, pulling him down so they were aligned and one movement away from finally having sex. She pressed her forehead to his and he finally met eyes with her. Closing his eyes, she leaned forward to kiss him right as he pressed into her. Branch let out a little hiss as her fingers dug into his back. Arching off the bed and into him, she gasped at how smoothly and suddenly his cock slid into her. It was nice, once she relaxed, and she realized she had missed being so connected to another Troll. Branch was gripping the blankets by her head and biting his lip, eyes screwed shut. Clearly he was having a harder time not losing himself to the feeling. Gently she rocked her hips back and then up against him, causing him to moan and he opened his eyes to look at her.

“Poppy,” His voice faltered and he could barely seem to talk, “If you- keep doing that- this is going to be- over really quickly.”

Smiling, she pulled him down against her, kissing his cheek. Despite his warnings she did not ease up and soon he was matching her. Although he was much more powerful than she was and his position made it much easier for him to thrust into her. He pulled from her embrace to get better leverage, letting out small moans as he picked up his pace. Poppy’s head was swimming from a mix of emotions and lust and she was delighted that he was just as strong and passionate she had imagined. With a final, choked out moan he was done and he froze, still inside her. Gently she stroked his cheek, letting him come back down from his high. It was brief, the smile on his face, a mix between dopey and tired, before his eyes widened and he leapt back, pulling himself from her.

Poppy sat up, puzzled, but he was looking awfully horrified and his hands were in his hair again. It only took her a moment, as he was looking at the product of their interlude oozing from between her thighs. Laughing, she waved her hand and gestured for him to come back to her.

“Poppy!” Branch snapped, “Why are you laughing?”

“Oh,” Poppy covered her mouth, “It’s just so funny!”

“What? What is?”

“That you think I didn’t think this might happen!” Poppy giggled, holding her hand out to him, “Come on, Branch, I wasn’t born yesterday! I’ve got it covered, okay? Don’t worry about it. I’ve been to the doctor, relax.”

Branch took her hand and fell down beside her on the bed, his hand tracing her side lazily. “Good. Good.” 

Poppy snuggled up against him, nuzzling against his neck. Quietly he started to hum, but before she could pick up the tune it cut off. Gently, he pulled away from her again. As she looked up, curiously, to ask him what was wrong this time, she felt his hand slip between her legs again, one of his fingers cautiously caressing. Poppy reached down to help him, because he seemed to be getting more tense the longer he couldn’t seem to figure out how to repay at least some of the favor, but right as her hand clasped over his arm, he found her clit. At once her breath caught, only to be forced out by a low moan a moment later. The grip on his arm tightened as he did what he had only ever read about-circles were good, that he’d read about. Luckily for both of them, Poppy was not shy, and between her gasping moans she would give him directions as to speed. Her sounds were what really drove him to keep going, her little gasping squeals, the brush of his name on her tongue, the way her cheeks blushed, all of it. Addicted, that’s what he would call it, he was addicted to her. Finally her thighs clamped down around his hand and she cried out, pressing her mouth to his in a sudden kiss. Branch obliged, brushing her hair from her eyes with his other hand as she rode out what seemed (to his inexperience) a rather nice orgasm. 

Together they laid wrapped up in a jumble of limbs for a few minutes, Poppy breathing heavily and Branch enjoying the knowledge he had done that to her. Then, softly, she giggled.

“Hey Branch?”

“Yes, Poppy.”

“Do you think I could use your bath? I’m kind of,” She paused to giggle some more and for some reason he felt the blush return, “Messy?”

“Uh. Yeah, yep. You know where it’s at, go ahead.”

“You’re an angel!” Poppy kissed his nose and disentangled herself, giggling the whole way to his bathroom. 

What a pain in his ass. A beautiful, annoying, sweet pain in his ass. He heard her turn on the tub, heard her humming out the beginning of some annoying tune before she started to belt out the chorus. There was one thing he knew: He was going to marry that silly, annoying, beautiful Troll.


End file.
